Angel flu
by Doctor Sigma
Summary: After Lucifer and Gabriel's trip down to Earth, they return with Lucifer being sick. Unfortunately for the other three archangels, Lucifer is not exactly an easy patient. One-shot at the moment, might turn into a multi-chapter.
1. Chapter 1

My friend inspired me to write this while we were joking about Luci so here it is! :D

* * *

It was quite a normal day up in heaven. The younger angels were playing tag in the gardens and the older ones were busy working. The atmosphere in itself was peaceful. The only difference was that the four archangels were missing. True, it was quite normal of them, being busy with their important jobs, but today was not one of those days. Today was different. While normally you would see them at some point during the day, today they were not to be seen anywhere. They all resided in one single room, out of sight from the other angels. That is, in the second oldest archangel's, Lucifer's, room.

The Morning Star himself was lying on the large, soft bed, surrounded by a blanket. The other three were standing in the middle of the room, talking quietly.

"I feel cold!" Lucifer suddenly moaned from the bed, making the other three look at him.

Raphael rolled his eyed at him. "You have two blankets wrapped around you, so stop complaining", he said, annoyed at his brother's whining. The other's only answer was another moan. Michael sighted at that and turned towards Gabriel, who pretended not to notice him.

"Gabriel", Michael said after a while of silence, "What were the two of you doing before he got sick?" he asked, looking sternly at his youngest brother, knowing he was not completely innocent in this. Gabriel adopted an innocent look, smiling up at Michael, who was not impressed. Both Michael and Raphael stared at him until he finally broke into a grin. Between the happy smile the two could still see the worried glance he flashed at his favorite brother, who lay quietly on the bed.

"We went to Earth", he started slowly, "and there was this white stuff covering the ground that Dad calls snow. It was cold and really, _really_ wet! And Luci threw some at me and-" Gabriel stopped as he saw the look his two brothers were giving him. "It was fun tho!" He grinned playfully as the other two continued to stare at him, wondering if he had finally lost it.

Gabriel's smile froze as he saw the scowl that appeared on Michael's face. His eyes widened as he took a wary step back. "Ummh... I- I've got work to do now though. Ya know, Dad calling! Soo~... See ya!" Gabriel stumbled through the words, before flying off as fast as he possibly could. He was NOT going to stay and be stuck with a sick archangel.

Michael groaned, turning towards the other two. Raphael was glaring at the spot Gabriel had stood in just moments ago. "Raphael don't you dare go anywhere. I am not staying here alone with him," Michael said before the other could say or do anything. Sighting tiredly, Michael turned to look at the pale archangel lying on the bed. He raised an eyebrow at Lucifer, who was staring at the same spot as Raphael, looking absolutely horrified.

"He left me with you two?" Lucifer said quietly, voice down because of the flu. This was going to be a long day, Michael thought to himself, sighting again as he stared between his two brothers.

* * *

I'm not sure If I'll make this into a multi-chapter fic, but if I will the chapter's will be one-shots of what happened during the time Lucifer was sick.

So ummh... Please do tell me what you think and If I should continue this :D Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

I am emso sorry/em it's taken this long to write another chapter. Tbh, I wasn't going to, but I was inspired and chose to do so. It's been a year, I know. Sorry XD

"Thanks for all the great comments, they also helped me continue this, and for everyone following the story, I'm sorry for the wait XD

"For the comments and people that hoped I continue, thank you and again sorry for the looooong wait.

"Yeah to the story, I dunno how happy I am with the chapter, but I wanted to write more so... XD

* * *

A few minutes had passed after Gabriel's departure and the room stayed quiet, with the exception of Raphael's muttering that could be heard as he paced across the room. Michael stared at him from where he sitting, thinking of the next move.

Lucifer had taken to staring at their pacing little brother, frowning slightly. Michael wasn't sure if that was for the current predicament or a headache. After a few more minutes of silent staring and an occasional shiver from Lucifer, Michael had had enough.

"That's it," he snapped. "Gabriel's not coming back for a while, and our pouting won't help anyone. And we have to help here somehow, because you look like shit currently Lucifer." He glanced at Lucifer whose gaze had moved to him. "No offence," Michael added with a small smirk as the other glared at him.

Raphael had stopped his pacing and was now looking at both of his brothers. He grimaced slightly, turned on his heels and walked out of the room with a short "I'll be right back," with the others staring after him.

Michael moved his gaze to Lucifer. "Now, tell me. How are you feeling?" He got up from the chair and moved to rest his hand on Lucifer's neck. "You're burning… And I can see your shivering." He frowned and tried to think of symptoms of a normal flu.

Lucifer huffed slightly at his older brothers worry but chose to answer. "I'm cold, my throat hurts and I just wanna sleep," he spoke with a raspy voice, words tinted with sarcasm, "And you?"

Michael scowled at the tone and opened his mouth to say something just as Raphael walked back into the room. Michael turned to stare at what the other was holding. Raphael, seeing his gaze, spoke, "I'm the one who looks after the fledglings. I know what I'm doing," he placed the items onto a table next to the bed, "and don't use too much grace now. It may have a negative effect on the patient if used too much."

Raphael turned to look at his older brothers who were now staring at him. "I also brought warm water for the throat and a washcloth," he glanced at Lucifer "You should go sleep. You look exhausted."

Lucifer turned to rest on his back and tuned out of the conversation as Michael and Raphael continued to talk. He closed his eyes with a sigh at the softness of the bed. He let himself drift away.

Meanwhile Michael asked what he could do to assist and was immediately given a gob. He took the damp washcloth with a dubious look, not understanding how placing it on someone's forehead could work. After a small glare from the younger, he hesitantly set it down on his sleeping brother and sat down on the side of the bed.

Moving his hand to rest it on Lucifer's arm, he glanced at Raphael, "He'll be ok soon?" he asked in a soft voice and relaxed as the other nodded. He carefully lay down next to Lucifer on the huge bed as Raphael moved to sit on the chair. The room fell silent with the occasional raspy take of breath from Lucifer as they let him get his rest.

* * *

Yeah so that's that chapter. I can't promise anything about the next chapter, but I'm gonna try and get something done.

I'd love to hear your opinions, and thanks again for all suggestions and positive comments.

Sorry again for being so lazy with this

Thanks for reading 3


End file.
